icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IStill Psycho
iStill Psycho are the 7th and 8th episodes of Season 5 and the 90th and 91st episodes overall. This special is the sequel to the episode iPsycho, a Season 3 special/movie. Plot After being thrown in the slammer, Nora, their fan-turned-tormentor, will be released just in time for New Year's Eve. But when Carly and the gang go to court to see what they can do to keep her behind bars, Nora and her crazy parents capture them once more for a little end-of-the-year party. After receiving word that Nora Dershlit is going to be released from jail, the iCarly kids see what they can do to keep their old captor behind bars. Things take a turn for the worse after Nora and her crazy parents capture the gang. Freddie soon discovers a way to message his mother, but will Mrs. Benson be able to come to their rescue before it’s too late? Trivia *There will be a returning appearance of Nora Dershlit played by Danielle Morrow and Nora's pet chicken, Maurice. *Nora's having a welcome home party in this episode as seen here in Dan's video. *In a scene the iCarly trio is at Nora's house trying to short out Freddie's microchip. *It is mentioned previously that Sam slaps Freddie on the back of the head in an attempt to make the chip stop working. *A disgruntled Freddie then says, "Slapping me in the head isn't going to make the chip stop working," therefore by this episode Freddie is aware his mother chipped him with a tracking device as seen here. The audience first finds out Freddie knows about the chip in iDate Sam & Freddie when he's arguing with Sam about whose mom is freakier. The chip is again mentioned in this episode. * T-Bo will guest star in this episode which can be seen here. * Dan's reason for making iStill Psycho: "One of the iCarly episodes I hear about (from fans) most is iPsycho. For whatever reason, it got a huge rating and, to this day, when I meet iCarly fans, they often mention iPsycho as one of their favorite episodes. It's one of my faves, too. I loved working with Danielle Morrow (a.k.a. "Nora Dershlit") – and the fight between her and Gibby was epic, don't you think? Anyway, I was thinking about iPsycho a while ago, and I said to myself, "Hey, why not make a 'sequel' to it?" – which is exactly what we did" as quoted in his blog. *Dan also said in his blog that one scene in the sequel is so "intense" and "crazy" it took almost a whole day to film *According to Nathan here, the sequel is a "two-parter" most likely meaning it is possibly an hour-long episode or special. *In an interview here at Comic Con, Jerry says that Spencer is tied to a wheel and that Nora's family gets in on her scheme and traps the trio again after Nora is released from jail. It is also mentioned again this episode is a "two-parter" *In Carly's blog The Future... According to Caleb It mentions, "1. That crazy girl Nora gets out of jail and kidnaps the iCarly crew AGAIN!" *"iStill Psycho" is the second and possibly final appearance of Nora Dershlit. The first was in, of course, iPsycho. Quotes Freddie: while leaning against Sam and glaring at her angrily: "Slapping my head isn't going to make the chip stop working!" to Carly Carly: "Shh! What would make it stop?" to Freddie Sam: "And hurry we need to block the signal." to Carly and Freddie {C}{C Freddie: "Uh, I guess we'd have to electrically short it out somehow."[Sam runs past him and Carly, then abruptly rummages through her bag] '' '''Sam': "Oh!" she continues rummaging through her bag Sam: (She sees the mannequin and hits the mannequin's with the butter sock) Freddie: behind her, with a confused look, and steps back startled when she hits the mannequin's head off Spencer : '' I'm on a wheel ! Photo Gallery See the gallery for the iStill Psycho here Video Gallery See the video gallery for iStill Psycho here External Links *Miranda's tweet about a crazy guest star *iCarly Twitter Picture of Maurice *Miranda's twitter photo of Maurice *Dan's tweet of Miranda on-set of the sequel with a mannequin *Dan's tweet about a sequel References 507 Category:Sequels Category:Specials Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Images